This Is WAR!
by DragonZeus1
Summary: When the squids almost kill Deadlox, Sky declares war against them. Along the way, Sky Armyu faces it's greatest challenge yet... Rated for bloody scenes & death.


**Hey guys, this is my first Minecraft fic, been wanting to do one for a while now but couldn't think up a plot. This will be kinda random coz I'll probably be just writing down my ideas and editing them and you know. The works. Anyway enjoy!**

**Imagine this like a Slamacow style animation (The animation in the music video 'New World' is a good example) to be able to fully understand this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Deadlox's POV**

I was taking a stroll in the woods when I heard a strange voice in the distance. I followed it. "First, we break into the Sky Army base," it said.

_What? _I thought.

"Then we dig out the foundations and replace it all with TNT."

I kept moving. I pushed away a bush to see _them _talking. They had blue skin and eyes, black hair, four blue tentacles sticking out of their backs, tentacle-ly arms and legs. They wore dark blue armour. "Mutants," I said venom in my voice.

"Then we blow it up and ka-boom! Bye, bye Sky army! Right Lucasino?" the other one said.

"Exactly," said the one I now knew as Lucasino.

They walked to the nearby lake and jumped in. I followed. There was a deep hole down there. I jump down it to land in a small room made from some unknown substance. I walked down a corridor which lead to one huge room with other rooms on the sides. They all signs above the entrances that stated which rooms they were. Some of them read "Armoury", "Canteen", "Computer Room", and more. I came to the end room. "HQ" it read. I walked in. There were hundreds of squids and squid mutants. Some were sitting at computers. Some wore armour and were sharpening weapons. The computers were up a ramp at the back of the room. The majority of the room was filled with water like the rest of the building, with lots of air pockets. _Must be for the mutants. They must breathe air like regular humans. _In the middle of the room was a throne made of diamond. On it sat a diamond coloured squid wearing a butter crown with diamonds encrusted on it. "Look, its Deadlox!" one shouted.

"Get him!" the diamond squid who I assumed was the king commanded.

"Uh oh. Gotta run!" I said before running for my life.

One mutant grabbed my arm and I tripped. He hit my head with the hilt of his sword and I blacked out.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of whips cracking. I opened my eyes to see a squid hitting me with a burning whip at lightning speed. The pain was unbearable it was like my body was being pulled apart slowly but surely. I couldn't see clearly due to the blood clouding my vision. "Stop!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

The pain lessened. The king walked up to me and pressed his tentacle on my chest. The pains back! It hurt to breathe. I could feel my heart rate slowing down. _This is it. This is how I'll die. _"Throw him into the lake. I can't be bothered to get his body removed," was the last thing I heard before blacking out again.

* * *

**Sky's POV**

"Deadlox? Deadlox! Deadlox where are you?"

Deadlox said he was going out for a quick stroll. 2 hours later I got Jason, Mitch, Jerome and Husky and we set out to look for him. That was 5 hours ago. I was worried sick about my best friend. Where was he? "Guys, I found him!" Jason said from next to the lake.

We ran over to him. He was covered in blood, bruises and cuts. A scar ran across his face. "No."

I collapsed next to my best bud. "Please be OK, please be OK, you gotta be OK!"

I was on the brink of tears. Mitch ran over. He ran his hand over Deadlox's chest. "He's alive. Just."

I smiled. Sure he was hurt but at least he was alive. Mitch gave him a healing potion and let Jerome carry him home, being the strongest.

* * *

**Deadlox's POV**

I opened my eyes to see a bright light in my eyes. I sat up-painfully-and looked around. _Wow, heaven looks a lot like my bedroom._ I heard a door creak open. "Thank god, your alive!"

Sky ran over and gave me a huge hug. "Wait, what?" I asked.

"Jason found you on the shore of a lake. What happened Deadlox? What happened?"

I told him what happened

**Sky's POV**

Squids. I should have known. Only they could have done this to him. They weren't going to get away with this either. "That's it. That's the last straw. Jason!"

The spaceman ran in. "Yes Sky?"

"Assemble the Army. Prepare for battle. We're going into war with the squids."

* * *

**Looking back, that was really dark for an 11 yr old XD. OCs are wanted for Sky army members and girlfriends for the YouTubers (I'm using my OC for Sky. Sorry).**

**Dragon, out!**


End file.
